


Touch the Sky

by sugarcreekwrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Insults, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, all add tags as i go, almost forgot technoblade lmao, first fanfic, me being picky about who is furry and who is not, pirate, royal, schlatt and oc have platonic realtionship, schlatt is good friend, ted nivizon, traves - Freeform, wtf tagging sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcreekwrites/pseuds/sugarcreekwrites
Summary: Charlie is a merchant, well truthfully a pirate. But with friend Schlatt and his crew they are able to rule the seas. Everything was looking good for them until a stranded Prince named Fundy asks them for help. Fundy lives in L'Manburg however, Charlie and Schlatt have history there. A history that Charlie wanted to run from. Will the nobles remember her and most of all will Technoblade?--------Inspired by the song Touch the Sky by Julie Fowlis.
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader, technoblade/female oc, technoblade/oc - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quite frankly not my best work right here but it will have to do.

Walking down the harbor with Schlatt both of us hands full of supplies. Hearing merchants yelling and the sounds of horses pulling carriages. I looked over the crates I held seeing if anything was in my path. I should just stand behind Schlatt, but then if stopped I would bump into him dropping the crates. They were already making my arms sore and woodchips were poking at the uncovered parts of my skin.

“I’ll look out for you, I know you’re a weak broad,” Schlatt said.

I could hear the smirk in his words, “Thank you, but next time you call me weak I’ll rip your horns off.”

“Woah calm down now, I’m only stating the truth… carriage to your right.”

I went behind him waiting a few seconds before a carriage went by. Stepping out behind him, “Are we close yet? I think my arms are about to give up and I have at least seven wood chips in my skin now,” I hissed in pain as my arm bumped straight into a stray wood piece.

“We’re two ships away almost there I promise. You’ve done worse than this you’ll make it,” he looked down at me.

“Keep your head forward goat man; I’m not dying on behalf of your ego.” Schlatt scoffed and turned his head I would look to his expression, but his horns blocked any side view of his face.

“Ok stop, we’re here.” Schlatt started walking up the plank leading up to the main deck.

I stayed waiting, tapping my foot on the cobblestone. I could see Cooper cleaning the deck and yelled. But he didn’t hear me and walked away to clean another part of the ship. I pushed out my lips making a large sigh. Schlatt wouldn’t be up for another minute and I was about to drop the crates. I was willing to risk going up the plank just to at least get the crate up. I eyed the plank as it rocked slowly with ship. As I put a foot on the plank, I heard a yell behind me.

  
“Oh no you don’t!” I looked behind me and saw a man with a bandanna on his head.

As he jogged over, I recognized them, “Oh Alex! So glad to see you, mind helping me with this?” I stepped down and faced him, immediately feeling the weight lifted off my sore arms.

“Of course, m'lady,” I could see his face now smiling as he shifted the box underneath his arm, “Don’t want you falling to your death carrying up…” He looked inside the crate and scoffed, “Whiskey… really?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules, plus I don’t even drink that, complain to Schlatt not me.” I started walking up the plank Alex following suit. “Any luck on finding a job?” l said loudly pushing myself forward to contradict the weight.

“In a way… bringing someone back to there kingdom, said they got separated from their crew at another port and took a small ship here since it was a larger harbor, larger chance of someone going to their kingdom.”

“Ah okay.”

“Says they wanted to meet the whole crew before getting on the ship. Told him to meet us at the Rosewood Tavern at sunset if he was still interested. Looks like one of those fancy soldiers definitely would pay us well.”

“Well, I’ll talk to Schlatt I’m sure he won’t reject it though. We need jobs fast right now and a singular good paying one may do us good.”

We stepped down the last set of stairs to the cargo hold seeing Schlatt placing the last of his crates in the assigned places.

“Captain.” We said in unison catching Schlatts attention.

He turned around with his signature grin on his face, “Ah my trusted associates,” he put his hands together rubbing them, “Any good news Alex?”

Alex and I exchanged looks, “Yes actually, we have a job to take up.”

“Perfect! What is it?”

I looked at Alex again he was looking at Schlatt smiling, “Someone needs a trip back to their kingdom,” Schlatt lifted his eyebrow his smile slightly lowering, “But, Alex says they seem to be a close government worker, they could pay us well.”

Schlatts smile lifted again walking over to me and grabbing the crate in my arms having Alex follow him to where the liquor cupboard was.

“When will we meets this ‘government official’.”

“At the Rosewood Tavern when the sun sets.”

“Perfect, let us finish cleaning the ship and get to the Rosewood Tavern then.” Schlatt left as Alex and I lingered talking.

I walked back up the steps making my way to the captain quarters. Schlatt had his back faced to me and had a whiskey glass in hand. He waved his hand at me beckoning me forward, as I came up to him, I noticed letters and maps spread out all over his table.

“Sir?” His was already a bit pink from drinking. He was looking out the window and lifted the glass to his mouth. I stopped him and placed the glass on the table. I looked back up at him and to the papers. Picking one up and reading it in my head skimming through the sentences. At the end was stamped the initials CK.

“Oh…” I set down the letter and looked back at him. I gave him a hug and laid his arms around me, “Don’t blame it on yourself Schlatt, you did your best to help him.” I put my chin on his chest looking up and he looked down at me. His eye slits predominantly larger than usual. He pressed me closer before letting me go and sitting in his chair. I leaned against his desk, “Schlatt, we can get through this we always do, together.”

He let out a large sigh and looked up at me with a small smile, “You’re right, we can drink later at the Tavern anyways!”

“Oh! I don’t think-,” Schlatt cut me off.

“No no, I know what you’re going to say. I'll have you know I am a joy to drink with you won’t change my mind.” I stared at him with a cocked eyebrow.

‘Please give this man strength to not say anything stupid tonight’


	2. Chapter 2

He got strength alright, just not in the way I hoped.

Schlatt was currently drunk out of his mind singing with Minx and Alex, both had Schlatts arms around their shoulders. I looked back at man we had met. He was slightly buzzed but was still in tune to make half decent conversation with me. I looked back at Schlatt he was looking at me smiling and I raised the tankard to him drinking some of the rum.

Everything went over fine, despite Schlatt not liking government officials to much he was very composed. Everyone got along simply fine, we never told him however that we were pirates of course, just merchants that travel trading and such. It wasn’t a full lie we are merchants for a while, but we got into some… legal trouble two years back forcing us to take on a more accurate name. I could hear Schlatt yelling Quackity over the loud music. Laughing at the nickname and turning back towards the man.

“Quackity?” He started in confusion at the drunk crew.

“It’s a long story, more of an inside joke if anything.” I looked at him his fox ears shifting one towards me the other towards the crowd. “Oh, how oblivious of me, I forgot to ask where it is are we taking you?”

He looked at me this time, “I hail form L’Manburg.” He smiled proudly saying its name.

This was a huge problem, I knew if Schlatt found out he would say no immediately. Schlatt and I ran away from there four years ago. I doubt the search for Schlatt, and I has lasted that long and we no longer look the same. It would not matter; we bring him to L’Manburg we get paid and we leave, easy.

“Well, Fundy, will you allow us the pleasure of bringing you home to… L’Manburg?” He smiled and nodded his head looking away from me and to the group dancing now around different tables. “HE SAID YES!” I yelled over to them.

The crews deafening cheers echoed over the chatter of the tavern. Stumbling over to the table we sat at. Patting Fundy on the back, saying slurred words of excitement. They began to drag him over to where they previously were trying to make him join their dance. Schlatt looked down at me with a large drunken smile and offered his hand to me. I took the last swing of my drink feeling the burn in my throat. Grabbing his hand, he dragged me back to the group who began to dance irrationally in duos. Out of sync with the music and their partners. It was times like these when no restrictions on how to act, the air smelling of alcohol mixed with the smell sea water, and having friends to lean on as you stumbled upon your feet dancing… I knew I made the right choice.

\-----

By next morning, my head pounded as I turned in my hammock. I touched my necklace feeling the compass and ring. Groaning I got up putting on my belt and lazily tied on my boots and corset. I walked up to the deck and pulled out my sun dial from my pouch. Looking down I realized it was almost noon, I ran to the edge of the ship seeing Fundy standing there.

“Sorry about the wait, long night as you know! Just give me a few minutes and we’ll get you up here!” Yelling down and he perked up seeing me. I ran back down to the quarters and began ringing the bell. “Wake up lassies, we’ve got a long trip ahead of us.” I heard groans of disappointment and Minx fell out of her hammock, unsurprisingly. I went back to my hammock opening the chest and getting out my sash. This time tying everything properly and shoved my tiara under my other clothes in the chest. As I was about to leave back for the deck I yelled “Cooper help me with plank!” Hearing scattering footsteps following me.

I knocked on the door to Schlatts quarters. “Captain? Wake up- “I was cut off by the door opening to a fully dressed Schlatt.

“You know I forget that you have quite the yell no matter what time of day.” He moved his hand over his hair to block the incoming rays, his hangover must have really got him this time.

“I charted our route yesterday to Fundys destination; it should be a week and a half trip if the weather is on our side.” I made sure to not mention L’Manburg. I just needed us to be at sea far enough to where there was no turning back.

“What did I do to deserve you Charlie?” Schlatt slumped down to my level smiling at me.

“You saved my life Schlatt, I basically owe everything to you.” I rolled my eyes walking over to Cooper helping him with the plank placing it over the ship. Fundy grabbed his bag and made his way up the plank his boots making a heavy thump has he jumped on to the deck. He wore the same outfit as the day before a light blue coat with pink sash and collar. Golden tassels on his shoulders with an embroidered rank. He most definitely was soldier of some sort, but I couldn’t recognize his navy rank.

“We’ll be heading to see at noon, Cooper can show you to the quarters, get yourself settled in it’ll be a long trip.” I said as Cooper helped me with the plank and walked off with Fundy.

\-----

The sun was blazing down at us we continued to lift the anchor. Pushing against the wooden pegs sweat dripping off our faces. We struggled to continue the shanty, all out of breath I said the next lyrics so softly it was almost a whisper, “ _The Wellerman… makes his regular call_ ,” I pushed harder screaming out the rest “ _To encourage the captain, crew and all,_ ” everyone else joined in yelling. Just as the song finished, we couldn’t push anymore, I looked at Traves and he quickly leaned against the lever locking the anchor in place.

“Off we go boys!” Schlatt yelled from the helm, the ship began as we all took our regular places.

I was standing next to Schlatt keeping my hands on the helm steadying it. I looked down at Fundy who was walking back to crews’ quarters with a few of the boys. “He is more than a solider… I know he’s lying; I couldn’t recognize the rank on his shoulders.”

“What do you mean?” Schlatt looked down at me.

“We’ve had plenty of run-ins with the royal navy and we’ve seen their ranks. But his… his isn’t a captain or a first mate, it’s something higher…” I looked at Schlatt, “It’s been a years since I’ve seen a rank like that… but I think he’s close to the royal family.”

“Don’t be stupid, you think people would just leave a high ranked officer stranded in Erets’ kingdom?”

“You’re right, that doesn’t make since, it must be a new rank.” I looked back to the sea with a sigh.

“Where exactly are we headed again?”

My body tensed, “We… we’re going to,” I glanced at Schlatt, “To L’Manburg…”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” He yelled looking at me.

I didn’t look at him, “Schlatt I know it’s a terrible idea... but do we honestly look like our sixteen-year-old selves,” I kept looking at the sea intensely, “The pay will make it all worth it and we’ll get out of there as soon as Fundy gets off the boat.”

“You are so insufferable sometimes, this is by far your worst idea,” He was passing back and forth behind me, “We are going to be arrested… well you won’t at least, I’ll be hanged and probably the crew as well and you’ll be brought back to your family and you’ll be **_stuck_**.” His footsteps stopped I could feel his eyes burn into my head.

He had a right to be angry, we ran away for a reason and this reckless move could bring this beautiful story to a gruesome close. “You have to trust me Schlatt…”

“Don’t tell me it’s because you have hope to see _him_ …” I held my breath; he was right about that too. In the back in my mind, I did want to see him, I looked down at my necklace staring at golden boars’ head ring. “Charlotte Kathrine Bowes-Lyon answer me!” I whipped around looking at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t say my name Schlatt! We are all at risk here, I will live miserable for the rest of my life and then I’ll lose all my friends! I’ll lose my best friend…”, I reached for his hand looking at him. But he huffed and moved his hand away, he shook his head and walked past me to his quarters. I sighed closing my eyes.

‘It’ll be worth it in the end and we’ll forget this even happened.’


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of the waves clashing against the ship calmed my nerves. I had not held a natural conversation with Schlatt for two days. Only speaking when discussing plans and or routes. Even then I would receive a hum or small words in response. I kept my eyes close listening to the sea.

“You stand so regal all the time, why is that?” I opened my eyes towards the voice. Fundy was stepping out of the bottom deck standing next to me.

“What do you mean?” I looked at him.

“The way you carry yourself,” he vaguely gestured to my posture, “The way you place you hands to the side. You can even read and write. I know merchants often are taught basic skills, but you seem to be more excelled than the average,” he paused, “Excuse me for this, but for a woman you’re… intelligent.”

I chuckled, he was right, I never did shake off my old habits and I can’t hide my education, “I suppose I just picked up the small details of lower nobles and started mimicking it. As for my posture the corset belt does that,” I tapped down on the leather, “I tend to slouch a bit especially since you can easily tire on a ship, so this helps me not lurch as often.” Fundy did not look to convinced but looked away towards the sea not pressing any further.

I heard noise from the nest looking up shielding my eyes from the sun. Traves was ringing the bell pointing behind us. I turned around seeing another ship in the distance heading towards us. I walked to the other side of the boat pulling out my telescope.

“Is that…” Fundy squinted his eyes to the sea line.

“A fucking galleon…” I finished the sentence pointing the telescope towards the flag. It was too far away to tell who the ship belonged to. Looking up to Traves awaiting direction from me. I pointed towards the ship and made my other hand point to my eyes. He got the message looking back into the telescope towards the on coming ship. I walked a few steps down into the lower deck, “Galleon spotted, get ready for battle!” The talking stopped and was replaced by the sounds of quick moving feet and yells. I walked over to Jschlatts quarter opening the door. “Galleon spotted Captain, they are heading for us, awaiting your orders.”

He stood from his chair, “Prepare the cannons and release the sails I don’t want to deal with… have you seen the flag?”

“No Captain, still too far to identify.”

“Well let us not take chances then.” He stepped past me making his way to where the galleon was spotted.

I ran back below the deck, “Minx! Cloning now, need the sails put down!”

“Aye ma’am!” I felt gusts of wind rush past me and I ran back up watching as invisible bodies climbing up rigs and letting the sails loose. Hearing the footsteps running across the deck bumping into them now and then as I made my way to Schlatts side.

“Is the flag raised?” Schlatt asked still looking through his telescope.

“Yes Captain. Fundy have you any skill in combat?”

“Uhh yes, I do…”

We continued to watch the galleon for minutes. There wasn’t much to do but wait to see if the galleon would attack or not. I heard the bell from the nest again looking up at Traves, he was signing things and yelling but I couldn’t make out what he was doing. Traves then slid down the rig running towards us.

“Pirates…” he said out of breath, “They’re keeping up with us… and their getting faster.” Traves looked back to said ship.

“Pirates with magic as well? This is looking bad, ready the cannons.” Schlatt looked at me. I didn’t go down to the lower deck; however, I brought the telescope up to my eye looking back up to ships flag. The ship was dangerously close now. “Charlie what are you do- “

“Captain I think…” I saw to three skulls, one with small horns, another wore a bandanna, and the last with diamonds as his eyes. I breathed out a sigh of relief lowering the telescope.

“CHARLIE WHAT ARE – “, he was cut off again this time by the galleon pulling up beside us. Casting a shadow over our own ship blocking the sun. There stood three pirates waving standing on top of ships side.

“Long time no see!” The female spoke up the other two males on her side laughing. The three jumping down to our ship making the rest step back unsheathing their swords. “Whoa last time we saw you I thought we left on good terms?” I looked at the woman, her other accomplices were now leaning over the side of the galleon.

“Captain Puffy?” Schlatt spoke lowering his sword slightly.

“In the flesh!” She said with a wide smile.

“Oh blimey, I thought we were about to die to a crew of hundreds.”

“Oh, sorry about that, I know it’s been a long while since you’ve seen us so I can imagine the scare.” She said sincerely. “Where are you lot headed to?” The rest of our crew ran up from below deck ready to fight. But stopping when seeing it was only our old friends.

“To L’Manburg, bringing this fella home.” Schlatt gestured to Fundy who timidly smiled.

“Really? We are heading there too!” Skeppy butted in, “Got treasure from the Logstedshire Isles!”

“The merchants in L’Manburg are paying lots for anything from there!” Bad said enthusiastically.

“Oh? I thought the L’Manburg ruled that island? They had an heir, right?” I said looking at Bad.

“Yeah, Prince Tommy, but from what we’ve heard they got attacked by Dreams army. Apparently when news got to the castle, they immediately brought the Prince home. Rumors about war starting again.” Bad replied. I grimaced at the mention of Dream.

“They’re taking any remains of that blown-up place, so we set sail there and scavenged for any goods.” Puffy looked to me and then to Fundy. “Your part of the royal navy aren’t you?” Gesturing at his uniform.

“Oh yes, I am.”

“It seems they come up with new ranks each month.” Puffy came closer inspecting his rank.

“I though the exact same, but what can you expect? They are royals always so extra.” I looked at Fundy and he shyly looked away. “He’s a bit young don’t you think? To be on a ship so far from home?”

“I’m only sixteen.” Fundy replied still looking away.

“Huh… I still argue it’s far too young to be this far away, but I don’t make the rules.” I shrugged.

“Mind us sailing with you? A storm is coming in three days, might need help with your ship.” Captain Puffy looked back at Schlatt.

“No not at all, but we can manage our ship just fine.” Schlatt answered making his way back to his quarters. We all stood in silence till he closed his door.

“What’s gotten into him?” Puffy shifted her eyes from the door to me.

I raised my eyebrow, “You know why.”

She made an O with her lips and nodded her head faintly. “Well let us get off their ship boys, we’ll drift farther away, it was great to see you all again.” She looked behind me to the rest of the crew. They turned their back to us as Bad grabbed their shoulders and shadow climbed back to their ship. They waved down to us and began sailing farther away.

‘I’m not sure how Bad does that but I won’t question it. I have a captain as goat hybrid and an anthropomorphic fox traveling on the ship!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took the life out of me. I often don't write dialogue in most of my writings. But I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in my hammock as it slowly rocked with the boat. My eyes opened listening to the sound of the two ships ripping the waves apart. The room was dimly lit from the two lanterns swaying with the ship. I fiddled with the compass looking at needle pointing west. Flipping it over to read the engraved message on the worn copper. Tracing my finger over each word, I whispered trying to imagine his voice.

“I loved you as

Icarus loved

The sun-

Too close

Too much”

His favorite poem which eventually became mine. I continued to read it in my head, hoping to imagine his voice saying it. But it would not come to me. I let go of the compass putting it back on my chest and then reaching to the ring. I observed all the details I had seen before. Looking for any I had missed previously. The boars’ fur was intricately engraved into the gold. The tusks poking upwards. Looking inside was his name engraved in the top. Putting it on my thumb, even after four years it still barley fit. I curled up my fist bringing it up towards my lips closing my eyes again, feeling the cold metal and small details against my lips.

I looked to the ceiling listening to the sea again and hearing the soft snores from Ted and Quackity. I looked to the lantern watching its flame flicker. I grasped the compass again continuing to watch the hypnotic lanterns flame and sway. Feeling the fire pull me in from the hammock I lie in.

\-----

I was watching the fireplace in the library as I heard faint whispering behind me. The castle was warm despite the snow falling delicately out the window. I picked up the book from my lap marking my page and put it on the side table. Getting up and dusting off my dress I put my hands to the side and made my way to the pink haired boy. His hair was put in a loose bun and his glasses rested gently on his nose. His scars almost unnoticeable in the dark room.

I put my head on his shoulder and he jumped a bit. He was clearly invested in the book to not be able to hear my footsteps. Then again, I took off my heels hours ago and walked bare feet across the extravagant room. Looking over his shoulder I read a few lines immediately recognizing the print.

“I thought you said we’d finish this together?” I propped my chin up onto his shoulder.

“You were busy with your own book; I didn’t want to disturb you.” He replied.

“Oh please, you know of all people I could never be bothered by you, you just wanted to read by yourself.”

“What? No that’s…” He sighed and mumbled something. I chuckled lifting my head and beckoned him over to where I sat earlier. Feeling the soft carpet beneath my feet warmed by the fire. He followed with his book in tow. I sat back down this time on a chaise resting my legs. He sat in my old chair keeping the book closed.

“So, fill me in on what you so rudely read without me. This time leave out no details, consider it your punishment.” I looked at him catching a small smile on his face as he sighed again.

“Well, Sun Tzu as you know, focuses on the educated guess more than the gut decision. Unlike someone I know…” He looked me in the eye and back to the fireplace. I smiled closing my eyes, listening to him talk then explain parts I didn’t quite get.

We sat there for minutes as I was filled in on missed information before he went back to reading out loud. As he focused on the book in his lap I took in his whole. Every detail that the fireplace would light up. From the way his crown was slowly falling off to how his fly-a-ways would get in face to which he’d puff out some air to make his vison clearer. His glasses slowly falling down his nose and pushing it up slightly with his finger. He looked back up at me before quickly looking back down to the page, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Sitting there for a hours before the large door opened. I quickly got up putting on my heels and made my way to the window to look natural as if watching the snow fall.

I heard the person clear their throat. There stood an all too familiar smiling mask. Bowing to the pink haired man then to me.

He turned his attention back to the crowned boy, “I’ve come here for my fiancée.”

I bowed to the crown and made my way to the masked man. As he put his hand onto the small of my back leading me out. I had to fight the urge to look back as the doors of the library closed.

\-----

I opened my eyes the looking up to see Ted hovering over me.

“If you don’t mind, we still need a quarter master to guide us.” He said stepping back.

I remembered I had not put the compass or ring on the necklace immediately shooting upwards. Feeling something heavy fall into my lap, I grasped the compass tightly and noticed the ring still on my finger.

I sighed in relief looking up at Ted, “Yes sorry about that, I didn’t think I’d sleep in this late.”

“Don’t worry to much, everyone’s up on the deck eating right now the days barley started.” Ted stated, starting his way out of the crews’ quarters.

I looked back at the now blown out lantern, placing everything back onto the necklace and getting ready for another day at sea.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood at the bottom deck watching the crew do their duties. Everyone was mostly silent for the day. Save from the crew’s comments to the directions I gave. The sound of their boots moving against the wood of the ship muffled by the waves. My eyes darting from each crew member watching them closely. My knees were locked in place from standing for so long. I watched as Quackity and Ted moved a large crate from the right of me and slowly past where I stood. The silence made the duos struggling breaths and grunts apparent. I snapped my fingers, and everyone looked at me. Pointing to cooper and then to the crate currently being carried. He rushed over grabbing onto another side and bringing it to its assigned place.

I continued watching the group until I felt wind pass me. My hair flew in my face a bit, it wasn’t odd that wind would make it down to this deck. But I was far enough away to where the wind should never touch. I waited till another large gust of wind blew my hair again. I quickly pushed passed Ted and made my way back to the main deck. Looking up towards Minx who sat in the nest, noticing me she talked into the wind.

“The rain is coming today,” the wind said in barley a whisper.

I yelled up to minx, “I thought Captain Puffy said it was a storm?”

Another gust of wind passed me, “It was, but now it will be light rain.”

I felt relief wash over me, I looked over the to the other ship and saw a small figure in the crows’ nest as he talked to Minx. Well, if two aero users said there was no storm that was enough confirmation for me. I walked to the captain’s quarters hesitantly knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Schlatts voice was muffled from the other side.

“Captain,” I nodded as I walked in closing the door, “the storm we were preparing for has downed to just rain sir.”

“That’s great,” He kept his eyes on his desk writing.

I stood there for a moment contemplating. I could apologize now and get this quarrel over or get back to the lower deck. I never was good at apologizing though, I always stumbled over my words.

“Is there anything else?”

“Uh yes actually.” I shifted towards the desk a bit.

“Then get on with it.”

“I wanted to… to,” Schlatt looked up to me, “To apologize,” great one word done, get the rest out now, “For being… selfish, and keeping critical information from you, information that would not only affect you but the crew as well, I- I wanted to justify a reason to go back,” he quirked an eyebrow up, “I should’ve told you from the beginning but, then we argued and I didn’t want to admit my selfishness and in all honesty I hate this.” I looked to meet his eyes, “Not being able to waltz in here without knocking or talk to you casually. You saved my life and I repay you by putting you back in a position that risks your life! I need your forgiveness.” I took a deep inhale in as I finished.

Schlatt chuckled and stood up approaching me, “You know I could never stay mad at you broad. But I appreciate the apology, I know you struggle with them.” He touched my shoulder and smiled and the use of the nickname again, “Of course I forgive you, who will be there to drag me out of bed when I have a hangover?”

I laughed shaking my head, “Thank you Schlatt.”

He sighed, “And I’m sorry myself for saying your name… your full name at that, especially with a someone from L’Manburg on board.”

“All is forgiven Schlatt, now get ready, we’re going for a rain dance.” He laughed stepping out of his quarters to the deck.

“Come on ladies! Rains coming and you all stink!” Schlatt yelled down to where the crew was.

I burst through the door to the crew’s quarters startling Fundy, “Ah sorry, good news, it’s raining soon!”

“Um how exactly is that good news?” Fundy looked up at me.

“Oh yeah you fancy people can afford bathes,” I opened my chest searching through it, “we however see this as a chance clean our clothes and ourselves,” I took out my more casual clothing, “so, feel free to join us.” I started untying my corset.

“Don’t undress here!” Fundy yelped.

“Oh yeah… you also get the pleasure of privacy too… I would recommend standing outside then, we’ll be quick,” I took off my sword holster and sash.

He got up and started walking towards the door mumbling something. I rolled my eyes continuing to change. I took out my tiara using it as a mirror, I pulled the new shirt over adjusting it off my shoulders, tying the skirt on and tucking some fabric under the belt of the skirt. I looked at the door as everyone else rushed in excited to get cooled down from their hard labor. I realized that Fundy would probably be uncomfortable with a woman showing so much so I reached for my other corset.

I looked across over from my chest to minx and waved the bodice, “The poor kid will be embarrassed by our legs and shoulders out, might at least try to make him more comfortable?” Minx hummed back in agreement.

I stood up and put on the detailed corset. This corset was one of the only things I brought with me from my old life and only now was I starting to regret it, it had gold all over it and would most definitely look suspicious. Barley tying the bodice and putting the straps over my shoulders and tying those to the main part of the bodice. Getting back up I remembered I forgot my boots, I sighed. Even a short peasant bodice didn’t let me lean over comfortably.

“I know, we should burn these one day,” I looked over to Minx. She hadn’t put on hers yet, so she kneeled down helping me with my boots.

“Thanks Minx. Do you know how long it’ll rain?”

“Just around five hours, but the 5up says it’ll be seven hours,” she slid off the last boot standing up, “so we placed a bet, I’m determined to win.” She grabbed the corset out of her hammock. I walked up to her tying the shoulder straps while she dealt with the main strings. “Does the tattoo hurt still?”

I looked down to my leg and back to the strings, “No, does yours?”

“Yes!” Minx motioned her arm up and down where the tattoo was.

“To think it took us all the way to Eret’s kingdom just to find someone willing to tattoo women.” I rolled my eyes stepping back and putting my tiara into the chest again. “Did they forget that we are the one’s giving birth? At least we didn’t scream,” I looked back to Quackity.

“Hey! I was young!”

“And a duck too?” I replied back.

“What!? No- “He was cut off as the crew burst into saying quack. “Oh, come on guys not this! Seriously guys- “The quacks getting louder, “this happened two years ago how are you still hanging onto that?” He asked all of us.

“Alex, you begged us for that tattoo for weeks, and when you got it,” Ted sniffled back a laugh as he spoke, “you fucking quacked in pain!” He broke down laughing leaning against a wooden pillar.

“Whatever you all wouldn’t understand.” We all looked at him deadpanning.

“Everyone here has a tattoo Quackity…” Traves spoke quietly, “and _you_ have the smallest tattoo here…” Alex huffed in defeat taking off his bandanna letting his hair fall on him.

I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the door leaning into it as it opened. It was already starting to sprinkle, and I put my clothes into an empty barrel leaning against the edge of the ship. Looking up towards Fundy who watching the sun as it was starting to set on the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters long enough? I know some writers do almost 3000 words and I try to at least reach 1000 words each chapter. But if that's to short for ya'll I can do 2000 instead. Just wanted to know, make sure to drink water! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll sorry for almost no updates, those last five chapter drained me because I would write them from 9pm to 3am because I get distracted easily, then I'd have to proof read and edit. I'll try to get a better schedule but I'm working on another book currently so I'm trying to balance the two.

“You sure you don’t want to join us?” I yelled to Fundy. He turned around looking towards me then to the side. Blush creeping to his face. “Oh calm down, it’s a body nothing special or new about it.” I waved my hand around, “Really, a person’s body isn’t that all embarrassing. But if it makes you uncomfortable then carry on with yourself, I suppose.”

He turned his head back towards me, “Oh no it’s not that, if anything it’s just… odd,” he started his way to me, “not many women would be so confident…”

“Well, this life teaches you not to care much what others think really,” he leaned against the boat with me, “and I think most woman would want to dress like this, but as you know we can’t exactly do that.” I looked at him.

Fundy rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

The sprinkles started to turn into a drizzle. My hair now starting to get soaked as the rest of the crew was putting their clothes in the empty barrels. The sea and the musky smell from the rain clouds filled my senses. The ship’s wood slightly creaking along waves and under my feet. My skin was still warm from the sun and the drops of rain served as a temporary cool until they slid off. My clothes were already starting to stick on arms and legs. My feet were still dry however, as the skirt covered most of my legs. The wind was blowing east giving the sails a fast path through the ocean.

I heard the rustling of clothes next to me and looked over. Fundy was taking off his coat and sash. His tail was starting lower on to the wood, though I think that was because his fur was wet. I looked behind me to the other ship and saw them on their deck as well. Skeppy looked over the side waving down at us. Turning our attention to him as the rest of their crew made their way to the galleons side.

“Any interest in a jig?” Skeppy yelled to us.

“That depends, are you willing to fall drunk asleep on your deck?” I yelled back over.

Skeppy smirked, “I see you’re confidant in your crew then?”

“Maybe too confident…” I mumbled lowly, Fundy chuckling at my comment.

Backing up to the middle of the deck as Puffy’s crew slid down their own plank to us. Holding it steady as we all ran up. The plank unsteady from both ships rocking in the crashing waves. Hearing Charlie laugh as he easily slid across the deck like it was slime, landing at a stranger’s feet.

“Who’s that?” Vaguely nodding towards the man in a green mask that Charlie landed at.

“Oh that’s ‘ _Awsomedude_ ’, picked him up from Logstedshire, he said he needed to go to L’Manburg as soon as possible, so we let him on.” Bad said walking up next to me.

“Seems L’Manburg is popular these days.” I looked at the masked man again, he was staring at me already, it was… unsettling.

Quackity started shouting from atop a barrel, “Pirates!” he paused looking at the two outcasts, “Distinguished guests,” waving his arm back and forth, “we have upon us a rain for the sea and old friends sailing with us, that only means one thing…” He around looked knowingly into crowd. Everyone shouted in excitement as Quackity continued, “It is well known tradition among us that we celebrate rain with one thing, liquor and from yours truly, music,” He looked over to Schlatt, “Good sir my guitar please,” hand outstretched bowing slightly as Schlatt rolled his eyes handing the instrument over.

Quackity stood with his guitar, Bad sitting with his violin, Schlatt with his flute, and Minx sat on box holding a tambourine in his other hand, all hiding under a wooden slab as to protect their instruments.

“Any particular songs you want this fine afternoon?” Quackity asked looked around.

Puffy piped up next to me, “I think the women of these ships are underappreciated.” Nudging my side and looking over to Minx with a lifted brow.

Minx laughed shocking her head, “You just want to hear me speak Gaelic.” Looking at Puffy and I as we linked arms.

The boys started to tap their feet to the violin, it sounded like a loud drum against the sea, feeling a slight shake with their taps increased. We began to spin, our hands on the opposite hip of each other hands in the air. Minx sang loudly, as Puffy and I separated grabbing our skirts pulling them side to side circling each other. The boys repeating the words sloppy with Minx. Each skip landing with a loud foot the men put down.

Téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhary  
Téir abhaile riú 's fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

We came back linking arms skipping in opposite directions before grabbing each other’s hips again and spinning. Our smiles wide as I felt the rain drops slide down my face, a laugh leaving my lips as we continued to spin. Slowly growing dizzy before separating again.

Is cuma cé dhein é nó nár dhein  
Is cuma cé dhein é Mhary  
Is cuma cé dhein é nó nár dhein mar  
Tá do mhargadh déanta

The boys sang out with Minx, she held her laughter as their sloppy pronunciation mixed with her voice. Puffy leaned in stepping out a foot and bowed to me and I repeated the action, grabbing each other shoulders and staying low before going up lifting our opposite arm and lowering again. Separating again we looked around for someone to bring with us into the middle. Skipping over to Fundy who stayed on the side as I opened my hand to him.

“I don’t know how to dance to this- “Fundy started.

“It doesn’t matter, dance however your heart desires!” Stretching my arm farther to him.

He grabbed my hand and I dragged him into the circle waiting to see what he would do. He placed his hand on my hip and started a step to a waltz, I can work with that. I put my hand on his shoulder the other to his arm and began to circle with him around the deck. His fur was wet and made him look quite funny as it laid heavily on his face. His nervous smile became one of enjoyment as he spun me around. Looking over to Puffy who danced wildly with Spifey large smiles plastered on their faces. Only the women sang this time.

Téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhary  
Téir abhaile riú 's fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Slowly letting go of Fundy and leading him out of the circle to where he was previously. I came back to Puffy grabbing her hands and leaning back. We began to spin almost slipping from the rain under our feet. I lifted my head towards the sky, feeling the breeze against my skin, the laughter from around us, the rain on my face, and everything sticking close to my body feeling heavy against me. I looked back up seeing the men had linked arms dancing in a circle around us.

Is cuma cé dhein é nó nár dhein  
Is cuma cé dhein é Mhary  
Is cuma cé dhein é nó nár dhein mar  
Tá do mhargadh déanta

The song stopped with a loud stomp as the men stopped spinning. My chest rising heavily putting my hands on my knees. Puffy doing the same wheezing out a laugh and looking around. The rain pushing my hair heavily down on my head. I lifted my head making my hair fly back making loose water fly out. Hearing a pitiful hey from behind.

Ted stood behind me looking partially irritated, “Oh come now, we are in the rain, I can’t even tell where the water hit you!” I laughed out; Ted shaking his head with a smile.

“Well, my fellow seamen, I do say we need to drink after that!” Cooper raised a wooden crate towards us. Followed by hoots and hollers as everyone making tired steps to him grabbing bottles. Grabbing my own bottle and making my ways towards Fundy again.

“So, how was your first _jig_?” I took a sip watching as Minx and Schlatt started to banter. Scrunching my eyes shut as I tasted whiskey.

“It’s… nice gives you free feeling… in a way.” I laughed softly looking at him.

“Yeah, that’s the experience! Sometimes feeling as if you’re the only one in world, in the middle of the sea. With your friends traveling place to place, meeting people with different personalities and backgrounds, and most importantly… no rules to hold you back.” Vaguely waving out to the crowd amongst the ship.

“Must’ve been held back before you joined this crew huh?” He sighed out, I looked over to him quickly staying quiet. “I’m going to guess I’m right seeing as you just panickily looked at me and spoke about this,” gesturing to the two crews already dancing again, “with a daze in your eyes.” I shifted my eyes away, “Whatever reason, I’m glad you and your friends are living a happy and fulfilling life in your own way.” He took a drink of whiskey continuing, “Is that a birthmark?” Pointing to my right shoulder.

Moving my shoulder up to see it myself, “Oh yeah, looks like a bird doesn’t it?” Fundy nodded looking at the birthmark.

“I guess you were born for freedom… even your own body marked it on you.” He smiled and then looked down to my thigh, “And what about the tattoo?” I moved my leg out under the skirt and further into the rain looking with him.

“Now this is rather recent actually,” tracing the black waves around my thigh with my finger, “It’s dedicated to the ship and to my last name,” putting my leg back under the skirt, “My last name is blackwater, so, for obvious reasons the water is black,” I looked to the ship floating next to us, “and the ship on the waves is this beauty.”

Fundy nodded looking at the ship with me. He sighed opening his mouth to say something before going against it and sealing his lips. We waited there in silence for minutes watching the other dance around. Some already drunk and stumbling around each other. Looking past the crowd of bodies to see the green masked man watching us eerily and I quickly looked away. I set my drink down and bowing and offering a hand to Fundy, “My good sir will you give me the pleasure of this,” looking over to the stumbling crew, “dance…”

He laughed setting his drink on the deck and placing his hand in mine, “Of course m’lady.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We bout to fill in so much back story so strap in. Hope ya'll enjoy!

The room was dim, the only light coming from the candle resting on the desk. I sat there in my nightgown writing in my journal, the scratching of the quill against the paper quietly filled the room. I stopped, looking up from the paper to the window, seeing the port from my desk. The lights filling the streets and watching the small bodies move from door to door. Seeing groups stumbling from taverns down the streets further away from the lit town. I went back to writing letting my hand write about the day. Rubbing my feet and scrunching my toes against the carpet to warm them.

I heard a faint knock on the door, “Come in!” I kept my eyes fixed on the journal.

“Princess Charlotte… a letter for you.” The maids hurried steps walking to me.

“From whom?”

“Prince Technoblade, his royal highness said it was upmost urgency to give to you.” Setting the letter next to my arm.

I looked up quickly towards the letter and then to the maid, “Oh yes, thank you.” She bowed to me and took her leave, my eyes following her as she closed the door.

I looked back to the folded paper, the golden stamp of the crown sealing it shut. I held it in my hands standing from my chair. I didn’t grab the letter opener and tore the stamp off quickly opening the paper. Pacing back and forth, biting my nail slightly as I read.

My love,

Our last meeting was cut short, much to mine and yours inconvenience. Though I enjoyed all my time with you in the library, next I will be sure to include you in my reading of The Iliad. Any time spent with you feels like seconds, but I suppose when you enjoy anything time seems to pass faster just to steal it from you. I would trade anything to make those seconds into minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to years. The universe seems to be Aphrodite, I Eros and you Psyche, wanting to keep us apart but you seem to prevail each test it hands you. Much to everyone’s dismay, and your exasperating fiancé… I love you. You never fail to be the light in every room you enter, dare I say, the sun that lights the sky. Your smile is quite infectious to me, I seem to smile at every meal now, I read a book and am reminded of you, I cannot walk down any of the halls without a smile sneaking onto my face. I feel there is still time in night for us to enjoy each other’s company. So, I wait where we first met, I hope to see you there.

Your Beloved

I took a deep breath in, subconsciously holding my breath. He was not one for physical affection, but he had his way with words. I picked up my robe from my bed and quickly tied it on. Shoving the letter into a filled box containing with similar letters under my bed. Stepping back, I closed the journal and blew out the candle before slipping through the door closing it softly. I looked down the hallways, it was much brighter out here then in my room, though the chandlers were closer to the ground. The flickers of the flames reflecting into the crystals making a rainbow against the walls and paintings.

I stepped past the maze of halls avoiding the servants and guards passing through similar halls. Finding the parlor and walking into one of the rounded corners. Pushing into the wall I heard a click and began pulling back with all my strength. The wall slowly began to open as I kept pulling and grabbing at the rounded wall. Finally making enough leeway for my body to pass through. Letting go of the door letting to close by itself.

The narrow hall was dark, feeling my hands against the walls to guide my way. As I walked, I could hear through the different rooms, laughter and the sound of glass clinking together. I paused to lean against the wall to hear the muffled voices better. Only able to make out a British accent and wheeze of laughter. I pulled away quickly, lengthening my strides towards the end of the hall. I was glad to have remembered this passageway or I may have run into _him_.

My hands continued to trail the walls till I bumped into the end of the hall. Rubbing my nose, a bit to soothe the pain. I stepped back putting pressure on both sides of the wall till the left side clicked, I pushed it open slowly peaking my head out. I looked down both sides of the halls before making a dash for the large glass doors. Pushing them open to feel the cold air hit my body. I walked on my toes on the cold stone towards the garden. Looking over the hedges towards a forgotten tree hidden by the shadows.

As I came close enough, I could see the outline of a cloak sitting under the tree. My bare feet touching the dewy grass from previous snow. The figure stood up facing me, his daunting height looking down as I approached. I stopped in front of him doing a lazy bow and mumbling of your highness. I heard a scoff, and I can only imagine a roll of the eyes before I heard a thud drop down onto the grass. I sat next to him pulling my robe tighter to warm myself. I looked over to the palace as dim lights came through the windows. Watching some windows disappear as guests retired for the day. Listening to the sounds of the crickets and a distant fountain, looking to the cloudy night sky, hearing the steady breaths of the man next to me.

“Still in your daily clothes, this late at night?” I rolled my head to look at him.

“Late fencing practice…” He said continuing to look at the garden. I could see it now, the beads of leftover sweat and how his clothes stuck to his body compared to hours before.

“Ah, I see… it wasn’t with- “

“Your fiancé? Yes, it was, and he seemed to be angrier than usual when sparing with me.” He huffed out quickly.

I hummed in response, looking to my hands fiddling with the engagement ring. Looking at the crystal that settled in the basket and turning it to see the accent stones. It reflected beautifully against the moon; it was an overall extravagant ring. Every detail was visible, every cut in the diamond, the accent stones were delicately placed avoiding the pinkie and middle finger as not to scratch or rub. A truly miraculous proposal for a man in love, the irony being the one receiving the ring lost interest in the man long ago.

The prince touched my shoulder, “Would you mind…” looking over to his hair before looking to me.

“Oh of course.” I slid behind him gathering his hair.

It was almost routine, every Saturday we would meet somewhere in the palace, usually secluded and I would braid his hair. He would take it out by Thursday when it was long disheveled and wait till I could braid it again.

“Do you want to talk about it? Him I mean…” The prince asked monotone as always, motioning to where the ring would be.

I sat there thinking combing my hands through his pink locks, thinking of what say, “I suppose, you’re probably the only one to understand my woes anyways…” I leaned into his cloak soaking in the warmth it provided. I sighed before I spoke, “It’s simple really, it was an arranged marriage, as most are. We got along quite well actually… and so I accepted the courtship, I spent two months with him before he proposed. But by then I had met you…” I paused taking in a breath, “It wasn’t like how I felt around him, you were… different, it felt as though my soul had become whole.” I began to separate his hair into large strands, “By then I was in to deep there was no backing out…” I wanted to elaborate but went against it, “When we got the invitation for your eighteenth birthday my mother saw fit that we announce the engagement then too. Which might I add is a bit narcissistic, I mean it is your birthday after all. But your father seemed fine with it when she offered the idea to him… so here we are.” My hands were shaking but not from emotion. From the flurries I failed to notice sprinkling down onto the ground.

I felt him shift around as I held onto the half-done braid. A shadow began over my head as the prince leaned more towards me. The large cloak enveloping me, feeling heavy against my shoulders. I mumbled a thank you looking up to him. He faced forward again allowing me to continue to braid his hair.

“You know, I won’t be here forever,” a hint of sadness in my voice, “You’ll have to learn to braid yourself.” I could see his body tense now that I was wearing his cloak. I moved over in front of him placing his hands over mine as I continued to braid.

“This time try watching what I do instead of admiring my head.”

“I don’t do tha- “

“Yes, you do.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was humid in the morning, the salty air recovering from the heavy rain. My clothes stuck to my body still soaked. The floorboards a dark of shade brown and bodies scattered across it as well. Some laying down like me, others leaning against crew or wooden railing.

I shifted myself towards the edge of the ship, resting my head against the railing. Untying what was left of the loose corset exhaling hard. Everything felt sensitive, my legs and arms sore, a small headache. The effects of a hangover and exhaustion setting in. I lifted myself up off the deck. My legs wobbly and numb. Standing until I could feel my legs again and beginning to the other side of the ship. Weaving through the scattered bodies on the wooden planks.

Looking over the side to the next ship. It floated closely, but no plank to connect the gap between them. I looked to where the plank was last placed, it was far to large to be picked up by myself. Looking up to the sails following the ropes leading to the main mast. Walking to the large pole following the ropes path leading to a large knot at bottom. There was excess long enough to make a line between the two ships. I could slide down the rope to get back to our ship.

However, there were many faults in my plan. There was no way to weigh down or tie the rope to the other ship anyhow. Nothing to cut the rope loose; the drunk or exhausted bodies would most likely not carrying any weapon of some sort. It was a plan a hungover woman would make trying to attend to her quartermaster duties. But I knew, even despite the cold soggy clothes we would wear later or the complaints I would hear about lasting a day forgotten by the next morning. I deserved a rest.

So, I lifted my legs to where I last laid. Sliding down the railing with a loud thump. Putting my head against the wood and sighing, letting my sore muscles take one last break before I woke up later that afternoon. A small well-deserved nap before noon and then back to work.

\-----

The exaggerated swaying of a boat is what I awake to. The soft feeling of my hammock and blanket underneath me. The lanterns lit in the quarters laying a soft glow across the dark room. I shot up looking around. My eyes catching some hammocks weighed down as bodies slept in them. I quickly slipped out of my own looking down to my chest, clothes folded neatly atop. Stepping straight out of my old clothes and into the cleaner ones. Muscles still sore and a headache pounding but the adrenaline making the pain abnormally…painless. I pushed through the door and into the cold night sky.

‘Was I really asleep for that long? How much _did_ I drink? I feel sorry for the poor soul carrying me to my hammock.’ All thoughts rushing through my mind as I made my way to the main deck.

The plank connected the two ships now. Faint silhouettes of crew walking across their ship. It was much calmer than the night before. Everyone either sleeping or preparing to retire. Focusing my attention to the captain’s quarters hoping Schlatt would still be awake at this time. Lifting my hand to the door placing a few knocks, listening intently for any sounds of movement. My worries put to rest hearing people talking inside before the door opened.

Normally I would not bow but I failed to do any of my required tasks today. So, I did a deep bow to Schlatt who seemed to wave off the sign of respect before stepping aside. My eyes landed on Captain Puffy as she sat in chair off to the side. I bowed again, but she gave a warm smile to me, raising her glass in greeting. I stood in the corner so I could look to both as I spoke.

“Captain, I wanted to apologize for my absence of duty today. I did not realize I drank so much.” I said to Schlatt focusing too Puffy. “Captain Puffy, I apologize for oversleeping on your ship. I can not give you an excuse to how I may have disrespected you.”

Puffy responded her head shaking, “No need to apologize Charlie, we all woke up late in the afternoon. I’m glad you were able to rest for once, you sacrifice a lot for this ship.” Schlatt nodding in agreement.

“She’s right your apology accepted, but unnecessary. Nothing makes me happier than to see my crew have a night’s fun and well-deserved rest.” He motioned to another chair in the room. “Now sit broad, you know I hate formal talk.”

I slumped into the chair, formalities out of the way. Puffy offered me a glass which I gladly took.

‘I never seemed to learn my lesson, did I?’

“We were just talking about how you two met.”

I quirked a brow, “But we already told you right? At a tavern?”

“No not that story…” She whispered, “the _real_ story of how you first met.”

My mouth made an O as I nodded, looking to Schlatt who seemed to not care. Continuing to down another bottle of whiskey.

“I’m interested to hear you side of the story. I don’t believe this drunk was able to save you from drowning.” Puffy said smirking to Schlatt. Whose eyes glared at Puffy with the wording of ‘drunk’.

“I mean she’s not wrong.” Sipping the… whiskey, cringing at the taste. “But he wasn’t exactly in a situation that allowed him within reach of alcohol. As far as I’ve been told.” A scoff was heard from Schlatt, clearly annoyed from the poking fun at him. I lifted my hands in surrender, laughing at his childness. “Ok, ok… what is it exactly you want to know? Because I could tell you my day from start to finish there, or the events leading up to my swim in the ocean. Your choice.”

“Definitely the events leading up, I think I would die hearing how nobles have to tip toe around each other.”  
  


I rolled my head to her, “Oh you have _no_ idea.” I took another drink, looking up to the ceiling, “The beginning,” my mind searching the past memories, “the beginning…”

\-----

“I mean really!” Another tight tug against my abdomen. “Is tight lace really necessary?”

“Yes, now another deep inhale please.”

I did as I was told breathing in till my chest filled with air. All of it soon quickly leaving with a grunt. As another rough tug against the strings pulled me back.

“Stop! This is tight enough; I can’t go anymore.” My labored breathes only quickening as I stood up. The maids now rushing to all sides of me pining or tying on clothes. One messing with my hair, moving my head away from them.

The rest of the day went as a blur everything was a routine by now. But soon I was led out into the backside of the palace where I met Wilbur at his request.

“Your royal highness.” Bowing to him as deep as I could.

“Charlette it’s a pleasure to talk with you, without everyone gawking at your every move.” He adjusted his glasses slightly.

I smiled as I began to walk mindlessly. “The same to you. People tend to drag me away from the life and to where wives complain about their husbands or gossip about my engagement. I mean it’s fun to hear the whispers from people, but everyday… it’s quite exhausting.”

“Well, I suppose I could request for you to join us… would watching us spar interest you?”

I looked up to him excited, “Oh yes that would be lovely, I’ve heard you all put on quite a show!”

Wilbur’s face flushed a bit, “Thank you, I’m glad they don’t talk about how many times Techno has made me surrender with only two easy steps.” He was in thought and spoke again, “Would your fiancé be okay with that? Watching us spar?”

‘No… he wouldn’t. In fact, he probably would tell you off for even suggesting such a thing.’

But I would never tell Wilbur that.

“Yes, he wouldn’t mind at all.”

My fiancé was not a bad man. He was everything a woman looking to be in courtship would ever want. He was protective, intelligent, thoughtful, and respectful. A military presence making him honored and respected. Given he was prideful more than I liked to admit. He was faithful to me and made sure I was comfortable most of the time. Checking in on me throughout the day, making time to spend with me. And yet I was the un-faithful one, sneaking out or planning places to meet with Techno.

It normally would make guilt lie within my stomach. If I had one…everything felt numb below my chest. The corset was unnecessarily tight laced today. Probably to my mother’s request. The sun beat down on my body and today I was covered in many layers. Too much sweat and heat to make me think of anything else than getting under some shade. Fanning myself a little harder than I would have liked.

Wilbur led me to a cliff that looked over to the sea. Their backs to us Techno and Dream, clearly not taking any interest in conversing with each other. Wilbur leading me up them my hand in his. He cleared his throat to bring the attention to the men. My fanning only growing heavier, the wind seemed to be still today.

“Your royal highness.” I bowed to Techno.

I looked to Dream as he bowed to me, mumbling another “Your royal highness.”

I almost bowed to Wilbur again out of confusion, but Dream had taken my hand leading me to stand next to him. We all looked over the cliff to the ships that were approaching or departing from the harbor. I lost my footing a bit, the fan slowly starting to lose its speed.

“I’m delighted to have you two join us this afternoon.” Dream said moving his mask only slightly so he could be heard better.

I glanced to Techno observing the boar skull he wore on his face.

The men conversed among themselves for minutes. Catching word and sentences here and there. Stating their opinions on political matters and such. Things I was not educated in. Embarrassingly ignorant to that; Wilbur looked to me for an opinion.

“It’s great uh…” I forgot what I was saying… what they were saying, “Hot, it’s quite hot out today.”

The three faced me, Wilbur speaking up, “What do you mean? It feels simply fine today, the wind is blowing perfectly to.”

‘I can’t feel the wind?’

I wanted to say that, but no words came out. My fan stopping and my arm resting to my side. I felt Dreams hand come to my shoulder. The world felt like it was spinning, and I put my hand to my stomach. I let out a small laugh in panic…. no one seemed to catch on.

“Oh.” Was all I could muster.

“Are you feeling well?” Techno spoke, seeing only one red eye through his mask.

“I- uh- “Feeling the eyes on me, “I- can’t breathe.”

\-----

“I wish I could say I remember what happens next, but I can only assume I passed out of heat exhaustion.”

Puffy was leaned out her chair clearly invested into the story.

“So that’s when Schlatt saw you fall right?”

I looked to Schlatt he only knew the answer to that. But sadly, our friend was passed out, whiskey bottle slowly slipping out of his hand.

“Yes… I would assume so. From what he told me he was arrested waiting on ship that came to L’manburg for trial. Saw a figure fall into the sea and three figures running away from the cliff. He thought he just witnessed a murder of some sorts. But he jumped overboard and swam to get poor old dying me.” I got up getting another drink, checking it was rum this time. “And so, he took me from the sea and made his way to the harbor again where they retrieved both of us. This is the part I gain consciousness again.”

Puffy looked at me in confusion, “Consciousness… it’s like being awake or aware. Use that word next time you’ll get a damn good trade; they’ll think your noble.” She nodded moving her hands in a bizarre way to continue the story.

“I remember waking up to lots of people looking at me. My fiancé, Techno, Wilbur, their father, and loads of guards. Oh, and Schlatt.” Puffy laughed. “I felt lighter and I could finally breath too.”

“Beautiful rack.” Schlatt slurred before seeming to sleep again. I looked at him with disgust shaking my head.

“He only seems to wake up and listen when he wants.” Puffy said, keeping her eyes on him.

“He’s referring to if I had kept most of my clothes on it would’ve left two bodies at the ocean floor.” I rolled my eyes away from him looking back to Puffy. “So, they sentenced him to more death of course, being pirate was one thing, but unclothing a princess! Oh, that was death with extra steps.” I stood up doing a little spin. “And that’s how I ended up meeting the man I own a lifelong debt too.”

“So, wait, how did he escape his execution?” Puffy inquired.

“After many hours of discussion with the king. I was able to lower his sentence to banishment from L’manburg. But we look so much older than we did back then, I highly doubt any would recognize us.”

“Then how did you escape with him?”

“I think that’s enough story telling for one night.” I got up placing the rum bottle down.

Puffy stood as well, her smile still bright. “Well, it was great to get to know yours stories better.” Her arms opened in a hug. Leaning into her arms for a short while before she was off to her own ship.

I looked to Schlatt pushing his chair to his bed and sliding him on. Blowing out all the lanterns; closing the doors behind me. Making my way back to the crews’ quarters, ready to sleep off yet another hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be having slow updates still. This was just something I was able to write in more than a few hours than I'd like to admit.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat a top of the crow’s nest, the sun beating on my body. I put my cloak over my head protecting me from the rays. I leaned back against the low rails continuing to investigate the distance of a never-ending sea. Lifting the scope to my eye every now and then.

Normally Minx would be up in the crow’s nest. But the past three days she’s been sick. Barley moving from her hammock. It was amazing how she was able to stay up here all day. The rain, wind, and sun all day, every day. I should thank her the next time she is awake. I looked down… **_do not_** look down, I noted. My muscles started to cramp from the small space.

I shifted the cloak again, this time over my eyes. The sun made my eyes sensitive giving me a massive headache. These were the unspoken truths of sea life. Sickness, dehydration, the cold, aches, and sleep deprivation as well. But our love of the sea and ship is what kept us on these unpredictable waters.

I closed my eyes leaning into a more comfortable position. The suns heat seemed less daunting, focusing on the small breeze.

\-----

The ride was bumpy, wheels going over a rough gravel path. The sun shone slightly through the curtains. I sat there on the plush seat, shifting in the silk gown to be comfortable. The dress was appropriate for my kingdom’s cold climate, but not for L’manburg. I flicked than fan open waving it fast.

Looking over to my mother, who sat reading a book. Her hair done high and large; I could practically see that she was sweating as much as I was. I huffed… she didn’t look up, I huffed again. She looked up quickly then back down to her book, continuing to read.

“I can’t read your mind darling, speak up.”

“Well for starters, it’s hot. So much that I think my dress is soaking up the sweat. The ride is bumpy, and I have been stuck in this carriage for three days. We are going to a kingdom which is known for starting wars and being brutal. And for what? Just to see one of their many adopted sons age to a full-on tyrant. I heard the towns people call him the blood god! What if he tries to hurt me!”

She rolled her eyes, “It is true that they… have been _involved_ in many wars, but so has your fiancé. And he turned out to be fine man.” I felt my cheeks burn at the mention of him. “There King came for your birth, would I put you in that danger as a child? They are fine people Charlotte. No one’s going to hurt you, your fiancé would start a war with them if _you_ even bit down too hard on their forks. Please, Charlotte, give them a chance and don’t listen to the rumors you hear from maids.” I had sunk into my seat. “ As for the ride, we should be there soon. Look out the window see if you can see their palace.”

I lazily leaned to the window moving the curtains out of the way. My eyes wide at the size of the palace. The large flag waving in the distance, faint X’s were to be seen. It took up the hill it sat on with the town surrounding the border of the sea. It was closer than it seemed.

My stomach sank with anticipation of arriving, but my heart soared at the idea of getting out a hot cramped carriage and into a cool palace. I laid back, looking at the ocean waves and ships as we got increasingly closer to the gates.

Walking up the palace steps was daunting. It loomed over our small bodies compared to its large size. The stone walls were dark and old. Until the inside, its walls were covered in beautiful marble and granite, clean marble floors and a red carpet, gold trimming everywhere. On the ceiling’s, gold outlined paintings and large low hanging chandeliers made of crystal glistened from the windows.

We were led through the palace the officer talking about the history of the building.

“Gothic, old, fought for, independence, strong, elegant.” Random words I picked up on echoing through the halls. I was busy focusing on fixing myself up, smoothing out my silk dress, and fixing my tiara.

Large doors stood before us, wide open as we turned following the officer to the throne room. The canopy laced with gold trimmings and the silk green contrasting the palace theme. The same layout as the hall with minor exceptions. Walking up, the King was placed into the middle, his two eldest to the right, two tall men with a boar’s skull and one with glasses paired with a strange wool hat. The other two younger on his left, one still a small infant and the other standing holding the lady in waiting hand. We walked past other valets and guards till we reached the steps.

We bowed down low, steady, and slow. There was a certain aura about them that made one afraid to offend. So, I followed every gesture my mother did.

“Your, Majesty.” We said in unison before turning to bow his sons.

“Your royal highnesses.” I’m sure my voice shook on that one.

“We are very honored that you have invited us to attend your son’s coming of age. We know he will become a great general as you are.”

I began dusting my dress, a bad habit, always was scolded for it. But I was too nervous, always did it in situations I got nervous for. I looked back at the two elder brothers the one with the strange hat seemed to be present in what the King was saying. The boar’s skull kept its dead face towards me. I could see his sons red eyes from under, judging and most definitely planning some type of terrible attack on a poor kingdom. I had to rip my eyes away back to King Philza.

“-I know the journey is not a comfortable one here. But, having one of our closest allies here was important to us,” I almost rolled my eyes, important to the court, not the family, “This is a turning point for our kingdom, we must know our friends and foes.”

My mother nodded in agreement. Normally we would bow again and take our leave until dinner, I would probably wander halls until I found a library and then retire. But today, of all days, today my mother found it proper to request an announcement.

“If I may ask, by your approval of course… my daughter has just engaged, and this would be the perfect event to announce the momentous occasion.”

King Philza was put off guard and rightfully so. I looked over to my mother in a panicked look, this was not the time to announce. The history with their kingdom and my fiancé was not a pretty one.

“That depends. Who has Charlotte given her hand to?”

‘Given my hand to? I did not give myself up, I agreed to a courting. I was not some property.’ I was almost fuming.

There eldest son seemed delighted with the announcement of a future wedding and his brother seemed stoic… the mask hid his expressions. The younger browned hair boy seemed ready to leave. I wanted to leave to, who knew I would relate to a two-year-old.

“Dream, from The Greater Kingdom. I know history between the two kingdoms is very tight. Particularly since you have won your independence. But this announcement between our alliance and The Greater Kingdom could be a sign of union. L’manburg acknowledging or endorsing their ally uniting with their older ruler. Too smooth over any bumps that still plague the mind of surrounding kingdoms… like Erets.”

Erets kingdom or more officially The Pride Kingdom was once part of The Greater Kingdom. Once the war ended King Eret wanted to be more independent, which Dream easily gave to him after _the betrayal of L’manburg_. However, Eret made it deathly clear that if any kingdom, practically L’manburg, were to step out of line he would back up Dream tenfold.

“You make a good point. Since the Prince Technoblade will be overlooking any military matters. This would be a good choice, showing that the military’s future commander agrees on the marriage. I will discuss this with the court afterward.”

We bowed again finally taking our leave. My feet seeming to rush faster than me feeling a stare burn into my back.

\-----

Finally, out of heavy silk dress and now in a more traditional L’manburg dinner dress. Yellow and buttons in the front with a petticoat bringing out the dress larger than my last. Having me more aware of my surroundings to not bump into anything.

Dinner had less tension than the first meeting. My mother sat to the right of me, talking to a Duchess Niki and my fiancé to my left. Dream had arrived an hour after us. I was excited to see him after weeks apart. I talked to him eagerly about all sorts of idle things. As did he, ignoring most anything that his two right hand men kept trying to tell him.

He leaned back down to me after my mother idly talked to me, “So, how was your first meeting with these brutes?” He whispered into my ear; I could feel the white mask against the side of my head.

I looked at him in shock, he was brave to be speaking like that here, “Just fine, not too much chatting, just formalities and my mother’s request.”

“She’s still on about that? Well, what did the King say?”

“He said he’d talk to the court. It is probably going to be a yes. Good politically, right?” I didn’t know a lot about politics, but Dream did his best to teach me. His patience was bad however, usually stepping out of the room if I did not pick up on something.

“You’re right, it’s going to be a yes. It’ll bring stability to this retched kingdom.” I elbowed him under the table.

He smirked finally listening to what his accomplices had to say. Dessert was finally set in front of me. I was almost finished eating in peace when Dream leaned back to my ear again.

“And what about that boar of a man?” Nudging his head to the direction where the equally masked man sat.

“Oh him...” I shifted around uncomfortably.

“What do you mean _oh him_?”

“Nothing, nothing… he’s just been, odd.” Dream lifted his mask to left where I could only see a small bit of his green eyes and scared face.

They stared sternly at me. “Odd how, has he made you feel unsafe? I’ll do anything to make sure he doesn’t bother you.” His voice was serious from his playful tone earlier in the night.

“No, he’s not bothered me… in a bad way that is…” He continued to stare hard at me. I could feel the weight of my next choice of words lying on my shoulders. “He’s just stares at me every time I see him. From the thrown room to this whole dinner. It’s unnerving, but I don’t feel threatened or anything.” That was a lie, I felt very threatened.

He leaned back in his chair, placing the mask to rest comfortably on his face again. He didn’t listen to his right-hand men nor me. He continued to stare down the Prince Technoblade. Though only us three felt the tension it was growing heavier. I could feel it wrapping around my neck, slowly my stomach sinking. Someone had to leave, or the tension would finally cut. And I decided that would be me.

I got up quickly, leading all attention me. I had to think quick.

“A lovely dinner but I am so dreadfully tired from our trip here.”

My mother was about to say something before I bowed leaving for the door. I passed many corridors and windows. I was honestly lost but I hadn’t seen a servant anywhere. I kept walking downstairs.

‘Was my room on this level?’

I truthfully didn’t know. But passing another string of windows the moon caught my attention. The garden. It was beautifully laid out and empty, exactly what I needed.

I made my way to the glass doors walking out into the cold night. And stepping into the gravel path following the trail to wherever it led. The path ended abruptly, looking up from my feet into the unfinished garden. There stood a lonely tree and underneath a lonely man.

Sadly, that lonely man wore a crown, a long re cloak that matched the palaces rug, and an all too familiar skull mask.

‘How did he get here so fast? There’s only on path of halls to the garden?’

I was going to turn but he had already waved me down. He had reached up and untied the skull from his head holding it in his hand with a hard grip. As I made my way over, I could only pray to anything that could hear me.

‘Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.’

However, in some bittersweet way something did answer my calls. Because by the end of the night, I was ready to run away with that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time this is up I will have hit 1000 hits! I want thank you all for reading this. It was my first work ever and I'm glad to see people are enjoying it! Still slow updates sadly. But I hope each chapter is worth the wait! Thank you all and have a nice day/night! <3


End file.
